Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by NerdyBunny26
Summary: Gallagher go on an exchange to Blackthorne, right after Cammie discovers Grant is her brother and Mr Solomon is her godfather. Of course, Cammie tells Grant and, because she's going out with Zach, the story heats up by Zach's jealousy. Will the others ever find the truth, or will Grant and Cammie be forced to tell them to stop their relationships fall apart? I don't own Gallagher
1. You Really are my Brother then?

~ Cammie's POV ~

"Joe, I want to see my file! You ARE keeping something from me and I want to know what it is, NOW!" I yelled, glaring at Joe, right in the face. Usually I wouldn't dare, he would give me detention or a pile of homework so big even Bex wasn't taller than it.

"Cameron, its for your protection," replied Joe calmly. "It's not within my rights to tell you."

He shifted my folder around in his hand. I just sat there and glared at him, breathing in and out, looking calm but deadly. After five minutes he started glaring back, another two minutes until I shouted suddenly.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

It made him jump so high he dropped the file and I scampered to get it and ran back to my dorm. I sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door and tore open my file. The first two pages were my profiles. The first one was covered in yearly photos, from when I was five to now. Iit made me smile looking back on my life as a spy. I turned the page and read over my details, siblings, friends, likes, dislikes, level, speed, CoveOps, description stuff like that, and my smile faded, because this is what it said

**_Cameron Ann Morgan_**

**Code Name: ****_Chameleon_**

**Description: ****_Blond hair, naturally tanned, flexible, extremely clever_**

**Parents: ****_Matthew Andrew Morgan_**(A/N: I think that's his middle name :P)_**, Rachel Morgan.**_

**Other Siblings: ****_Grant Newman (brother), Abigail Cameron (Aunt)_**

**Likes: ****_Fighting, winning, dangerous missions, Oreos_**(A/N: I love Oreos, I mean, they're chocolate custard crèmes!)**_, sneaking out, secret passageways, CoveOps, gymnastics._**

**Dislikes: ****_Being lied to, losing, easy missions, wasps_**(A/N: I have a really bad phobia of them, they sting and they don't die, plus bee's are cute!)**_, being woken up with cold water, being shouted at, town days with uniform, failing at gymnastics, doing a triple back flip and tripping over at the end, being beated in P & E._**

**Clearance Level: 7**

**Covert Operations Level/Grade: ****_A*/10+_**

**Twenty lap of large football pitch time: ****_2 minutes, 3 seconds_**

**Friends: ****_Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter (roommate, P & E opponent), Macey McHenry (roommate, CoveOps partner), Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton (roommate, chemistry partner), Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez, Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee._**

Bex's boyfriend was my brother. How did that work? Grant's mum worked at CIA, full time and then she got stressed and came incapable of looking after him for two months after Grant's dad died, hold on, wait a sec, that was my story. So it was true.


	2. Grant's POV

A /N: **I hope you like this chapter, I just found out I could review stuff on my iPod Safari? Epic huh?**

* * *

_Grant's POV_

My Skype app flickered up onto my computer screen, flashing blue. I quickly attached my miniature microphone to make my voice understandable and turned on my webcam with the push of a switch. My screen flashed white, like the flash on a camera.

"Hey Zachy boy, how's Lu-" I cut off when I saw Cammie on the screen with puffy red eyes. Her hair was on top of her head, messy and her cheeks were streaked with black. Her lips were puffy she was in a pink onesie and had the hood up. Her feet were up on some sort of surface, probably the desk.

"Oh, hi Cammie, sorry I thought it was Zach," I apologized. "What's wrong, anyways, Cam. I hate it when your upset."

"Oh, I'm fine. Absolutely fine," she replied.

"So puffy eyes and lips and stained onesie's are hot right now then?" I asked her playfully.

She smiled weakly. "So, how are you Grant?"

"I'm good, what about you."

"Just sticking to the fashions, ya know?" she smiled again.

"How's-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Grant, your my twin brother," she cut in. "And Gallagher is exchanging to Blackthorne tomorrow and I'll have to face Zach and that public high school near the woods ands we wont learn a thing and it's just the most ahead people and then there's that Lucy person who is Zach's new girlfriend and-"

"Cam, shut up!" I snapped, but not annoyed, just trying to shut her up. "And what did you just say?"

"Grant, our parents have the same story," where was she going with this? "And we've always gotten on well. So would it hurt if we moved in together?"

"Well, no, it wouldn't."

"So," she continued, "we'd live together, roommates, but we'd have a relationship."

"Cammie," I started. "I'm really sorry, but I'm with Be-"

"Not that kind of relationship, you doughnut!" she snapped impatiently. "I mean family type relationship."

"In what way, you talked so fast last time you said it, I only caught, Gallagher exchange with Blackthorne, public high school near woods for girls exchange while Gallagher is there. Something about Zach and Lucy."

"Grant, shut up, I'll come out and say it. Our dad left us a three storey house with a lab and everything. Its got a pool. Our dad wrote it in his will."

"Our dad?"

"Yes, Grant, you're my twin brother."

"What?" I practically yelled. "Why didn't Joey tell us?"

"Ah, see that's the thing. Our dad wasn't our dad, it was so private that it even says he is on our files. But Joey had just told me I'm his daughter, and I was calm. Then he let slip I had a brother and I made him jump and ran off with the file. Turns out _Matthew _was our godfather and _Joe_ is our father."

"So let me get this straight," I stated. "Your my twin, Dad's actually our godfather, Joe is our dad."

"Yes," said Cammie. I heard Zach come into the room with Jonas. They were talking loudly about Lucy's computer crashing. He had on nerdy glasses.

"I have to go, bye Grant," she said as soon as she heard them say Lucy's name.

Before she could shut it down, Zach spoke.

"Is that Cammie?"

"Yeah, sure," I said back.

"See ya tomorrow, Grant, say hi to Jonas from me," said Cammie.

"Will do, bye Camster," I said, turning back to the screen to shut down Skype. After I had, Zach. Went. Mental. Literally.

* * *

"What the hell, Grant?" Zach and Jonas yelled together after Cammie had signed off.

"Yeah, that's Cammie your Skyping, you know," screamed Zach on his own.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"That's my girlfr-" he screeched.

"No, Zach, no she's not your girlfriend, _Lucy _is."

"Come on Grant, its not very fair. You _are _Skyping his ex-girlfriend and he might not be over her," said Jonas, calmly.

"But he's totally over her, he's got a new girlfriend."

"He has?"

"Yeah, that's where he was just now."

"Zach, surely that's not true?" wondered Jonas. "I mean, you cant have a go at Grant because he's Skyping Cammie when Cammie isn't with you anymore. You have. . .um. . .Lula?"

"LUCY!" shouted Zach.

And that left me wondering why Zach was so mad. Its time for bed now, anyway. I guess I'll go to sleep. Gallagher will be here tomorrow night, so I guess I need my beauty sleep ready for my sister - _my sister _- and the British Bombshell.

* * *

A / N: **So there was Chapter 2, will be working on Chapter 3 as you read this. If you read the Authors Notes. :P**


	3. The Exchangers

~**_Cammie's POV_**

I yawned and collapsed on my bed, cursing Zach under my breath. I was alone and the room was silent. My roommates were planting bugs outside my mums office so we knew who was going to Gallagher. I heard the static and saw the door burst open and I knew that the laser that destroys all bugs in and out of the room within a ten metre radius had crushed them. I turned over and pretended to be asleep. It worked. They fell silent when they saw me and got changed and climbed into bed to.

* * *

_**~ At Breakfast the Next Morning ~**_

"Good morning, everybody," said my Mum from the front of the room. "I hope you slept well. The following people must have breakfast and immediately start packing. Come up to the stage first."

Everybody silenced down. It sounded like a mission.

"Could Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Tina Walters, Elizabeth Sutton, Anna Fetterman, Eva Alvarez and Kim Lee come up to the front lease. You will be going on an exchange with Blackthorne for two semesters, one of which will involve a public high school for girls on the outskirts of the woods Blackthorne is in. You must stick to your covers as snobs and snooty girls who are rich, so take your best clothes. Blackthorne must stick to theirs as bad and crime-comiting boys, so you cannot step one toe out of line."

I felt a strange feeling as I walked up towards the stage. I wouldn't be able to avoid Zach and he'd left me during summer, when we'd moved into a safe house together in Nebraska. "

Would each of you like to say a few words?" my mother asked.

"Yes," we all chorused.

"In order then, girls, Cammie, your first."

"Well, first of all its and amazing opportunity and I promise we will kick the butt off of those public school girls as snobs, and second, most of you saw how awkward it was with me and Goode, but I'll kick his butt the hardest. Bex?"

Applause.

"Yeah, Cammie's right, but their a-" she received a dirty look from the teachers. "backsides are gonna get kicked hard."

Applause.

"So, I guess this is it. I'm gonna keep a diary and I'm gonna kill those public school kids. I'm betting $15 with Mick that their gonna be total idiots." said Macey.

Applause.

"OK, so I've hacked Blackthorne's system and added ours as a contact so that you guys can keep track of what we're doing instead of us having to write it down," said Liz with a quick glance in Macey's direction.

There was a huge round of applause at that and we headed off to start packing, well, I did, because the rest of us wanted breakfast. I'd already wolfed mine down, ready to go and Skype Grant before Bex came back but I'd see him now! Yay!

* * *

A /N: **I know, I know its to short but at least I updated in the same hour. That's a record for me. I don't usually work that fast!**

**And can you review?**

**|**

|

|

|

|

V


	4. The Girls at Blackthorne

_**~ Macey's POV ~**_

I packed our suitcases, which Cammie wasn't happy about. She was completely restless already because she'd found out Mr. Solomon was her dad. She kept glancing towards her laptop, like she wanted to Skype someone. I threw mini-dress after mini-dress and tight-fitting blouses for our uniform and min-skirts that match our uniformed ones and underwear and a few bikinis into a massive black suitcases with different coloured neon swirls for the girls and me. Liz got highlighter pink, Bex got blue, Cammie got white and I had the one with blood red on. I packed similar things for all of us out of the two wardrobes that were full up to the top and crammed full of my clothes. We took a small hand-luggage sized one with my make-up, which is legal, just not in this country!

* * *

_**~ In the Helicopter ~**_

"So," Tina asked Cammie, "is it true Zach's dating one of those public school girls, Cammie?"

"Yeah," replied Cammie dully.

"How does that make you feel then?"

"No different to when he first left."

"So, sad?"

"No, relieved."

I turned a snort into a cough.

"So, anyway is it true you two moved in together for the summer and he met Lucy there, in Nebraska?"

"Yes Tina!"

"Prepare to land!" said a voice, Joe Solomon's, through the speakers.

* * *

_**~ Blackthorne ~**_

When we arrived we were told to go straight to our rooms. Ours was actually bigger than our normal one with four large single beds in the corner, the there were no wardrobes but there was two doors. One of them led to a bathroom with a power-shower and posh tiled walls, the other led to a small, but big compared to a normal wardrobe, walk in wardrobe. I was amazed. We split it into four and left a huge part for shoes - we were all the same shoe size, weird right? - one for me, one for Cam, one for Bex, one for Lizzie!


	5. Introductions

_**~ Zach's POV ~**_

I sat next to Lucy with an arm round her shoulders. Grant was happy about something I didn't know about. Dr Steve came up onto the raised platform and smiled around the room. Our exchangers, the Pattencrest High Girls, will have some girl company. Our sisters," he paused dramatically. Oh no, hell no! Cammie's gonna have a run down with Lucy, I need to hide Lucy! "The Gallagher Girls!

The room filled with applause and I glared at Grant.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I hissed at Grant. "You knew Cammie and the girls were coming!"

Grant smirked.

"Deal with it Zach, you have your two girlfriends here in one go!"

"Cammie is not my girlfriend."

"I'm glad," said Grant.

Wait, what is that supposed to mean. _No, Grant, she's not my girlfriend_, and then I get an _I'm glad_.

Does that mean he's going out with Cammie? I mean, I walk in after visiting Lucy and her friends and he's on the laptop to her and acted all protective of her today, and then he sounded relieved when I told him we weren't going out. What's going on?

"The girls," continued Dr Steve, "are going to come forward when I call their names. You know the drill with middle names."

The middle name drill is that he will say their name, their code name and then their last name, so we know if they go on a mission with us. We had Pattencrest over before and an extra class taught by Joe 'Roar' Solomon for a semester before he moved to Gallagher. Now he's permanently a teacher there.

"Lets begin. Girls, you step forwards when you hear your name," explained Dr Steve. "Cameron Chameleon Morgan," Cammie stepped forwards looking incredibly gorgeous, like, Miley Cyrus gorgeous. Grant's face lit up and he smiled and waved at her and Bex, she nodded and Bex waved back. "Rebecca 'Bex' Duchess Baxter," Bex stepped forward and Grant wolf-whistled and Bex giggled slightly. "Macey Peacock McHenry," Macey stepped forward and every mouth dropped to the floor and Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head, nearly. "Elizabeth 'Liz' Bookworm Sutton," Liz curtsied and gave Jonas a wide smile. "Tina Blackbird Walters," Tina stepped forward and glistened her eyes at Grant and earned her a clap on the head from Bex _and _Cammie, Cammie on the right, Bex on the left and they dragged her back by her ears and started hissing at her and then cracked up. So maybe Bex knew Grant was with Cammie. Or she thought Cammie was helping. "Anna Lioness Fetterman," Anna stepped forwards, she had put on about a stone or so, if not, a fair few pounds, "Eva Tiger Alvarez," Eva stepped forward, she was a skinny as a cocktail stick, "Kim Jock Lee," Kim, she's gorgeous, after Lucy I might seriously consider her. After all, Cammie won't take me back, I convinced her to beg her mum to let her stay in the safe house near where her grandparents live and then I left her because I saw some innocent girl in the woods and that's how I'm here with that innocent girl today, "and thank you. Have a good night, lights out are later tonight to give the chance for the new exchangers to unpack, and then the rest of the week will be lesson free and three town days, Monday, Wednesday and Friday until slightly later than usual. Goodnight, everybody. And boys and already-here-girls, feel free to go and visit the girls but be out by nine. See you at lights out. Boys drills. Girls your walls are soundproof."

And with that, everyone filed out of the hall.

* * *

A / N: _**I think this one may be slightly longer, but it's not full size till its posted. Goodnight everybody, sleep well.**_

_**R.R.G**_


	6. Caught in the Act

**_~ Zach's POV ~_**

As we all filed out of the hall, Lucy followed me stubbornly. I hadn't told her that Cammie was the girl I'd left for her, and she wanted to know why I reacted the way I did.

"Zach, please," she called after me.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Zach," she called again.

"NO!" I shouted louder.

"Zach, please, for me?" she asked a little louder.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Zachary Goode, tell me right now!" she said indignantly.

"Fine, whatever." I carried on towards Cammie and her roommates room. Outside the door were Cammie and Grant, muttering to each other and laughing. Then Grant hoisted her onto his shoulders and she yelped.

"No, Grant, put me down."

I felt my heart brake and I felt what she must've felt when I left her. She was over me and I couldn't face it. I LIKED seeing her sad, and trying to overcome me. I loved it when she was sad. I hated it when she was happy. Who am I?

Grant put her down and tickled her. She shrieked and dug him in the ribs.

"Hey, Cam, I'm gonna get you for that!"

Lucy came up behind me.

"You told me you'd tell me why you reacted like that. And now your going to have to tell me why you have that look on your face," she yelled at me.

"Keep your hair on, woman."

"Do not call me woman!" she glared at me. "And its not like that pretty girl with Grant is Cammie is it?"

I fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched just as Cammie and Grant started muttering again.

"Sheesh, woman, calm down!"

She fell silent to and kissed me on the cheek to say sorry. I turned my head to say it was OK.

We heard a bit of Cammie and Grant's conversation.

"I guess I better go back in, Bex and Macey will want to know where I was if I don't," said Cammie.

"Yeah, love you Cams," said Grant.

"Love you too."

They hugged and Grant kissed her on the head. He was slightly taller than her. She went back into her room.

* * *

**_a/n: SO, chapter five. Impressing myself by chapter._**

**_So review. Because I'm nice I gave you an arrow. If your on a phone or tablet etc. etc. then it points to the mobile review button, if not, well, it points to the review box. Clever, right?_**

_****_

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
**V**


	7. I will always love you

**_ Bex's POV ~_**

We were humming while unpacking when Zach and some girl clinging to his hand came bursting into the room. He didn't knock, he just said 'Knock, Knock," angrily. Cammie raised her eyebrows at him.

"You," he yelled at her, "I can't believe you. How could you do that?"

"Do what?" she smiled sweetly.

"Let Grant cheat on Baxter with you!"

"What are you talking about, Zach?" she asked genuinely confused. I fumed up.

"Liar, Cam wouldn't do that!" I screamed at him. The girl looked up at him.

"Yes, Baxter, she would!"

"She wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Fine, see for yourself, but don't come running to me when you see what I mean."

Cammie wondered over to him.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, trying to make non depressing conversation.

"Oh, this is Lucy," he sneered, glaring at her. "My new girlfriend."

"Hi Lucy," she seemed unaffected by it. Zach looked completely taken aback. She stuck her hand out for Lucy to shake. Lucy took it. "I'm Cammie. Its nice to meet you."

"You too, Cammie."

"Hey Cams, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**_~ Zach's POV ~_**

I closed the door to the walk in wardrobe and started yelling.

"Seriously, you just acted cool around the girl who is supposed to be your enemy. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said shrugging. "So?"

"So, why aren't you acting like you hate her?" I snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Because, we broke up, I'm with her, now. You should be jealous, but your not."

"Why should I be jealous?"

"Because your not over me."

I reached out to stroke her cheek and push her hair behind her ear. She slapped my hand away.

"No, Goode, I'm over you. So over you."

"Have you got a new boyfriend, or something."

"Yes, yes I have."

_Grant._

_"_Tell me more."

"He goes to Blackthorne."

_Grant._

_"_He's got blond hair."

_Grant._

"Blue eyes."

_Grant._

"Left ear pierced."

_Grant._

"That's all I'm saying."

"Grant!" I guessed.

"No, Goode. Its not Grant."

"Then who is it?"

"You'll find out at breakfast tomorrow. There's an announcement. And its not a mission. No way," she said.

Then what is it? Seriously, she's shallow.

"Would you look at that?" she said suddenly. "It's ten to nine. You better go. Say hi to Lucy for me, I have somewhere to be. Bye Goode."

And she walked out.

"Wait," I called out and she turned around. "I love you, Cammie."

She looked at me sadly. "The worst part is, I love you too. Try earning my trust again. Maybe then we'll have a shot."

She walked up to me.

"Your happy with Lucy, and I'm happy with my boyfriend, don't spoil that." She stroked my cheek. "I don't want to find myself alone again. I trusted you," her voice cracked, "I really trusted you. But if I take you back now, then you'll leave again. And I can't face being alone again. I'll never forgive myself. I'll break if it happens again this soon. I'm sorry," tears were streaming down her face. "We can be friends for now, but don't rub Lucy in my face," more tears. "I love you. But just friends. Only friends."

She kissed me on the cheek and left the walk in wardrobe, closing the door behind her.


	8. Interrogation Time

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

_**~ Zach's POV ~**_

We have a new roommate, Keoni Lawrence, he's just weird really. He's super quiet and innocent and so un-spyish, it's unbelievable. Grant says he was raised in a care home and can do self-defence, Jonas says he hacked into the care home's system so he could run away unnoticed, but he got caught every time, Nick says when he tried to run away he broke the law by mugging people. This sure is one bad ass kid. He says he has a girlfriend, and she has blue eyes. And he said hello, but that's all he's said. He got in and just collapsed on the bed in the corner and unpacked in the night. We think he snuck out somewhere.

At breakfast the next morning, he sat next to Cammie and they walked off together after. Bex reckons he fancies her, and because of that Grant reckons he's gonna kill him and Bex didn't react after he leant over to her and whispered something. She raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister is Cam-" she was cut off by Grant's warning look. "Camilla? Camilla from Pattencrest?"

"Sure, thing."

I just reddened and was thinking of Lucy. She might know her.

Can I just say something about the way I work. My brain probably smells I think that often of hurting people and it wont get cleaned out till I decide to myself so, I guess:

I AM A POTTY!** (A /N: That was a dare from my friend Niamh, who is staying over. So sorry it doesn't make sense**

Right just to clear that up.

"Dude," said Grant. "Why did you just call your self a potty?"

Shoot. I said it out loud. I got up and left for the room. And would you guess who I found in there? Keoni and Cammie and they were laughing about something.

"Do you remember when Beth fell over on the port to that cruise?"

"Sure I do." she giggled.

"Well, its about five minutes to announcements and Grant will want to know where you were."

Cammie pulled a face.

"Yeah," she agreed and they headed towards the door. Just before they rounded the corner, they stopped, looked at each other, and then they kissed. Right there. In the middle of my dorm. I ran back so they didn't see and acted like I was one of the many people who had skipped breakfast and were headed for the after speech. I'd have to tell Grant what I'd seen. He seemed protective of her when Bex, even suggested, she had a crush on someone.

I sprinted back so I'd be able to get to Grant first.

"Grant, Cammie has a boyfriend!" I yelped as soon as I got to the table.

"WOW, congratulations. Why are you yelling?" said Grant while staring lovingly at the remainders of his pancakes. "Wait, Cammie has _what_?"

"A boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Keoni."

"I'm gonna kill him, that's my _sister_."

"Wait, what?" I shouted. "Cammie _Morgan _is your sister?"

"Sure, dude."

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, shocked. All that time I'd thought Grant was cheating on Bex and I made a fool of myself trying to charm Cammie back. Just then Cammie and Keoni came back into the room and I took a look at them. I remembered Cammie describing what her boyfriend was like and how he looked, and my answer was immediately changed. It wasn't Grant anymore.

"He goes to Blackthorne."

_Keoni._

"He has blond hair."

_Keoni._

"Left ear pierced."

_Keoni._

"Blue eyes."

_Keoni._

The more I thought about it, the more real it seemed. Then without thinking, I said at the same time as Grant,

"I think we need to talk."

Cammie looked at me strangely.

* * *

I followed Grant and Keoni back to our room. As soon as we shut the door Grant started speaking.

"That girl is my sister," he said. "And if you mess with her, you mess with me first."

"Yeah, you better treat her right," I echoed.

"And you did?" he sneered.

"Do not bring summer up now, Lawrence, I had to," I snapped.

"No you didn't," he snapped back, "if you didn't have to, then why didn't you leave the dang car, or even the money for her to get food. She was ANOREXIC when I found her."

"YOU found her?" I shouted.

"YES, Goode! And because of you, she was actually _scared _to eat."

"So you asked her out?" Grant butted in.

"No, it didn't happen like that -"

"Then how did it happen?"

"Ask Cammie."

"Fine, maybe we will."

I took out my phone and speed dialled Cammie's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Cammie, come to our room, your brother knows about Keoki," I said into the phone.

"First of all, its Keoni, second, how do you know about that, and third, how do you know about Grant?"

"I saw you an hour ago and he let it slip when I told him," I said sheepishly.

"Your kidding me, right?"

"I don't kid, I goat," I said jokingly.

"Not funny, Goode."

"Yes, funny. Just come over already."

"'Kay. Coming."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Cammie came in.

"Seriously, Zach, what's -" she broke off when she saw Keoni. "What'd you do, Goode? Keo are you OK?" She rushed to him.

"Yeah, Cam, I'm fine," he said quietly

She turned to Grant

"If Goode didn't do anything, what'd you do, Grant?"

"Nothing. We're interrogating him," said Grant casually.

"You know what Grant, I'm an hour older than you, so do not give me a load of your mouth because I can look after myself. I always have and don't change that now because I know myself that you want me to rely on you. And I don't," she snapped. "And next time your shocked at something, don't let it slip that we're related, because maybe I don't want people to know. Maybe I'm ashamed."

* * *

_**A / N: I feel like I haven't updated since forever. I think this is one of my longest chapters, so I hope you liked it xxx**_

_**RRG**_


	9. When in Trouble for Interrogating Keoni

_**~ Grant's POV ~**_

A wave of anger shivered through my body when she said that. She was ASHAMED to be related to me. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out and I waited for her to call me a wimp, say she hated me, but instead she grabbed Keoni's hand and led him towards the door.

"Come on, Keo. They're not worth our time," she said to him loudly so we could hear. And then she opened the door and set of back toward the hall.

When the door closed, Zach spoke.

"Man, are you OK, that's gotta sting," he said.

I shook my head.

"I gotta go see Da- I mean, Solomon."

"See ya then, I'll go and talk to her."

"No," I yelped abruptly. "I'll do it."

"'Kay man, whatever."

I walked calmly out of the room just as a voiced bounced of the speakers and ricocheted off of the walls to my ears.

"Grant Newman to Joe Solomon's office please," boomed a voice, probably Dr Steve's. I was headed there anyway. But what I wasn't expecting to find there was Cammie.

"Sit please, Grant," said Solomon, NO GRANT, Dad! I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

I sat down.

"Now, why is your sister upset?" he stood up and shut the door so no one could hear.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her," I replied with a grunt, like a normal teenaged boy.

"Fine," he continued. "Cammie, why are you upset?"

"He told Zach," she said plainly.

"Told Zach what?"

"That he's my brother. And Bex. And you said not to tell anyone, Dad," she said plainly. "And then Zach told him about Keoni and I walked in thinking Zach wanted to talk again, but then they were interrogating Keo. That's not fair. I am an hour older than him and my birthday is the day before. So I'm older and I can look after myself, right Dad?"

"Right, but just because you were born at eleven on the 19th and Grant was born the next day at half past midnight, doesn't make you any better than him," he replied easily. I smirked at her, as if to say 'yeah, Cammie,' and she slapped me on the arm, hard :(. Dad shook his head before continuing. "But Grant, Cammie is allowed her own space and the decisions she makes are her choices. If Mr Lawrence is, how do you kids say it, 'dating' your sister and he just got here, imagine how it is for Cammie."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"If your *dating* Ms Baxter," he put two fingers up and bent them when he said dating, "and Cammie is her best friend, she manages to stay close to her, so why can't you be a bit more welcoming for Mr Lawrence?"

Now it was her turn to smirk at me.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but you know that she said she was ashamed of me?"

"No," he said and turned to Cammie. "Is this true?"

She nodded, pulling out her nail file and filing her thumb nail.

"Well, he _was _interrogating my boyfriend," she said lazily.

"That's no excuse, Cameron," he said sternly. "You cannot go around saying you hate your brother in front of your brothers roommates. Now they have a reason to make fun of him."

"Sorry, Dad. But Keoni wouldn't do that. Zach maybe but not Keoni."

"Yeah, maybe not Cammie, but you know what Zach's like." I said.

"So I'll tell him not to," she replied simply.

"Trust me, that wont stop him."

"Yes it will, Grant. Three words FLIRTING WITH ZACH. Get it?"

"Right, that's enough. Grant you shouldn't have told, Cammie you shouldn't of been so nasty about it."

"Sorry Dad," we mumbled and got up and left the room. We'd missed announcements. That meant detention unless. . . I turned around and sat right back down.

"Dad, will there be a recap of the announcements tonight with dinner?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can make that happen," he smiled at me and Cammie hugged me when we got to the door.

"Sorry," she whispered.

* * *

At dinner, the room was buzzing. It was a typical Friday night and people were crowding around Tina Walters, and occasionally looking at me and Cammie sitting next to each other with our back to them. Lucy and Zach were in the middle of an argument about Zach not taking her go-carting, Bex was on my other side holding my hand under the table, Liz and Jonas were discussing how to make a message come up on the motorway lights to raise awareness of the damage fuel does to the environment and Cammie and Keoni were in deep conversation beside me about where they were going for the town day. Urrggh, why is my sister so, well, FLIRTY? He passed her some sort of note and she grinned mischievously.

"Watch it Lawrence, he IS right there," she said and nodded her head back to where my shoulder was. I glared at Keoni over her shoulder and she passed the paper back to him and a wide grin spread over his face. He passed it back and I snatched it off of him.

"That's it," I snapped impatiently. "Stop talking about me."

I opened up the folded piece of paper under the table and read it.

_Hey Cammie, fancy annoying your brother - K. _

First of all, that meant act like Zach and Llucy when they were getting on. So ew, gross. And second, I don't know how they're planning to do it. They can take the me and Bex route and tease flirtatiously, or they can take the Zach and Lucy route and, well, you know, kiss.

_Sure thing. I say we put fake poo on his bed and then hide his teddy. Just kidding, NOT GOATING. No matter what Goode says!_

Ha ha, poo in the bed was seriously old. They're not going to do that.

_Then lets go. - K_

I looked up and saw they were gone and glanced over to see the door swing shut with a tiny creek.

* * *

I walked back to my room after dinner and when I opened the door, Zach, Keoni and Jonas were cracking up and Cammie was sitting on Keoni's bed in shorts and a t-shirt. She must have changed for bed because her hair was messy. I looked over at the bed and scowled. But there was lipstick stained all over it and a huge blob of poo in the centre. REAL poo.

* * *

_**A / N: So what'd you think to it? Was it good, was it brilliant, was it bad?**_

_**Tell me and write something in that little box. Thanks everyone.**_


	10. Just a Filller Chapter

~_** Zach's POV ~**_

I couldn't believe it. Cammie had snuck off with Keo... to play a prank on Grant. Stupid people. Dr Steve cleared his throat from the stage.

"Boys, ladies, listen up!" he said. "We are going to do respects. Boys, please raise from your seats."

Everyone rose, Grant had a scowl on his face.

"Who are we, boys?" he roared.

"The Brothers of Henry."

"Why are we here today?"

"To follow the actions of Blackthorne and turn our lives around, honour his ability and copy his ways."

"And how are we going to do this?"

"Properly with bravery, good behaviour and skills."

"Boys, you may sit down. Gallagher, you may rise, your headmistress will say the words."

Cammie's mother came up onto the stage as we sat down.

"Thank you doctor," she said before turning to address the Gallagher Girls standing.

"Who are we, girls?" she shouted.

"We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do we go there?"

"To learn her skills, honour her sword and respect her grounds."

"Thank you, girls. You may sit. We have an announcement."

I snickered.

"There will be a ball, and the high school male students will be arriving for it. They must take a high school female. Gallagher and Blackthorne, the same," she continued.

"Bu there is one paring I must insist on from our two schools," Dr Steve butted in, motioning to Rachel and himself. "And that is our two head students," my heart race relaxed. It wasn't me, it was Solomon and Abby."And that is Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan."

* * *

_**A /N: Just more of a filler chapter. Was FaceTiming my friend so excuse any mistakes.**_


	11. Keoni and Ca- wait, LUCY!

_**~ Zach's POV ~**_

Me and Jonas burst into our room and found Cammie drawing lines of lipstick and smudging it on Grant's bed. Then Keoni dumped some dog poo and cat pee on it and me and Jonas just cracked up. Then Cammie clenched her fists and I noticed Grant enter the room. Keoni screwed over laughing and I noticed Cammie had changed outfits. Grant took one look at her and then looked at his bed and the lipstick and glared so ferociously at Keoni that Cammie dropped the lipstick pen. I had only just noticed Keoni had a kiss mark on the side of his face, like she'd kissed him on the cheek.

"Why, Cams?" asked Grant sadly.

She grinned evilly at Keoni before turning to him.

"Payback's a pain in your backside, right Grant?" she asked him.

"Don't ask me. But my payback is this. Your _boyfriend _is a male from Pattencrest," he sneered and smirked knowingly at Keoni. Jus then, Lucy came into the room and I dived behind the bed. I was actually SCARED of her when she was angry. But she looked so pretty and she was mine. . . before this happened:

"Keo! I missed you!" she yelled and flung her arms around Keoni's neck and hugged him and I noticed she closed her eyes. She pulled back and I came out from behind the bed and sat next to Cammie on Keoni's bed as Lucy pulled back and kissed him on the lips. I fumed up and stood and wrenched them apart.

"Zachy, I can explain," said Lucy.

"I don't care if you can explain," I snapped. I flew up to Keoni and whacked him to the ground and kicked him in the well, you know what I mean. Then I bent down and punched him in the face. Then I turned back around and went to walk off when I saw Cammie had cornered Lucy. She was whisper-shouting and once I was close enough, I could hear.

"_You_ Lucy, are so out of your mind," she slapped her, "first Zach," slap, "who I could understand, he is, at least good looking," slap, "but Keoni is UGLY and has NO sense of humour, so why him?, huh?" slap, "so right now, I am going to make your life hell." She slapped her one last time and stepped back leaving her in the corner. She took my hand and led me out of the room and whispered an apology. She shut the door and let go of my hand and we turned to face each other and I remembered the wardrobe. I could tell she remembered the same and she looked up at me. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked me on the lips. I stood there, stunned into silence and she spoke.

"Maybe you could start earning my trust, round about now," she said and stepped back, turned on her heel and walked down the corridor to the elevator.


	12. an sorry I suck

**A / N:**

**I am so so sorry, guys! I just started back at school and I'll try and update weekly. Its been ages but I'm already loaded with homework, even science. I'm so worn out. I wont be updating as much because of that and I think my update schedule will end up being a bit messed up, but when autumn half term holiday comes up then I promise at least three chapters like it was with summer. Just started at a new school, so busy making friends and all that xx I'm so sorry this is an authors note and not a chapter but I thought it would be politer to inform you, then leave it and end up forgetting. This way when I check my reviews, I'll see this, read it and carry on, so this is for me as well. I'll be starting a new fanfiction story about Tracy Beaker, I know, but that show is epic. Channel 70 *wink wink*, but its Liam / Carmen / Johnny love triangle because I love Johnny's accent, and if you don't know Liam, its Richard Whiska, something like that. I dunno, but he is just so gorgeous. I think I'm in love.**

**R.R.G xx **

**Love you all xx**

**Review! xx**


	13. Cammie's Poem

I WANT DOESN'T GET

_I want a million pairs of shoes,_  
_I want a billion clothes,_  
_I want a trillion DVD's,_  
_I want a zillion boats._

_I want a million bottles of perfume,_  
_I want a billion cakes,_  
_I want a trillion concert tickets,_  
_I want a zillion beaches and lakes._

_I want a million Mini Coopers,_  
_I want a billion moats,_  
_I want a trillion china dolls,_  
_I want a zillion carnival floats._

_But a million, billion I wants won't get,_  
_So what is the point is asking?_  
_The point is that somewhere along the way, There is a chance you might get something_

A Poem by Cameron Ann Morgan


End file.
